Glad to have met you
by Pendragon22
Summary: Hank reflects on his relationship with Conner and how much the android has changed his life for the better.


_Authour's Note: If you're one to enjoy listening to music while reading, I recommend the song "Little One" from the Detroit: Become Human soundtrack. That lovely piece was the inspiration behind this short story. Enjoy and thank you for reading._

* * *

_March, 2039_

Spring was slowly melting away the chilly winter weather in Detroit. Today was a particularly warm and sunny day for this time of year and Hank planned to take full advantage of it. He soon found himself at the park where he used to come often with his son, Cole. Settling himself on a bench that was drenched in sunlight, Hank watched Sumo, his burly Saint Bernard, chase after a blue squeaky ball thrown by his android, Conner. The beginnings of a smile played on the corners of Hank's lips as he observed the joy in Conner's demeanor each time he threw the ball and Sumo returned it, eager to fetch it again.

Since Conner became deviant, Hank noticed how much more 'human' the android had become. It was something of a marvel. In fact, lots of people were starting to accept androids as a new intelligent species. Markus's peaceful revolution had helped a lot with that too. Progression with the government to secure android rights and freedom was still going at a snail's pace but there had been some small changes since then which the androids took as a victory. Baby steps. In time, Hank had no doubt they'd be able to coexist in harmony.

After the revolution, Hank had figured Conner wouldn't return, the he'd go join Markus or be returned to Cyberlife. However, to Hank's relief, the android had chosen neither. He returned to Hank. They were partners after all. Hank talked with Fowler if it would be alright for Conner to stay on the force. To his surprise, Fowler said yes. In fact he explained Cyberlife had contacted him and explained Conner did not have to return. Hank had been thrilled. He would never admit that to Jeffery or Conner but being able to keep that kid by his side put a smile on his face.

Conner had influenced Hank's life more than he could have imagined. Thinking back to when he first met Conner, Hank had the twitching urge to slap the android across the face, or thrown him in a dumpster or simply tell him to 'fuck off' which admittedly, he did do a few times. Sometimes, he wanted to shoot him. It be so simple. It was just a machine. The android had a way with words though, which helped Hank see androids - see the world - in a new light.

Now, thinking about all the times he wanted to see Conner dead made his heart drop and his stomach knot up. Conner had saved him. Before they met, Hank had seriously considered ending it all. The death of his son which also lead to a rapid divorce from his wife spiraled Hank into the deepest depression he'd ever experienced. His life was miserable. Drinking the pain away in bars, eating whatever he pleased even though it caused his waist to expand considerably. Work hadn't been the same after that either. Everyday felt like such a struggle to get through. He became irritable, grumpy and rude, even to his superiors. He soon felt unappreciated at work and the weight of all that was pushing him closer and closer to an edge he was already hanging onto by a thread.

And then Conner arrived. He'd been reluctant to befriend the android at first, but with time, he grew to actually give a damn about him. Conner's refusal to stop or kill the deviants they tracked down opened Hank's eyes. He knew Conner was alive, that he had some humanity in him. He cared about Hank's well being and wanted him to move on from Cole's death and be a better man. So that's what Hank decided to do. For Conner's sake and for Cole's, he'd turn himself around. He put an end to his Russian Roulette nights, stopped the heavy drinking but still enjoyed a whiskey every now and then, and cleaned up his attitude around work and in his everyday life. With some persuasion from Conner, he'd even started to eat healthier and exercise but that still needed some work. One step at a time. After Cole's funeral, Hank avoided going to the cemetery to pay respects to his son. Too much of a coward, he'd tell himself. Too ridden with guilt to face that tombstone that bore his child's name and epitaph. But you never stop being a father, so Hank started going once a week, with Conner in tow. Sometimes he'd say a few things to the earth, telling Cole how much he missed him, sometimes he'd stand in silence. Other times he'd recount a story to him and laugh at those good memories. Conner would respectfully watch from a distance, a teary smile on his face. In time, these visits wouldn't be so sad.

Hank would never admit it to Conner, but he saw a lot of his Cole in him. His curiosity, helpfulness and kindness. As he continued to watch from the park bench, Conner knelt down to give Sumo a few ear rubs. The Saint Bernard responded by giving Conner a slobbery kiss across his cheek to which Conner smiled a genuine and almost goofy grin. Hank beamed at the two of them. Even the android's smile reminded him of Cole. Conner would never replace his son, nothing ever could. That android though-_ that kid _\- was helping him turn his life around. And Hank damn well knew he wouldn't be here today if he hadn't met him. He'd forever be in Conner's debt for saving him from that theoretical ledge.

* * *

Rising up from the bench, Hank stretched out his cramped muscles before sauntering over to Conner. The android had his back turned to him, but Hank was certain he knew he was coming up from behind. Upon closing the distance between them Hank reached an arm around Conner's shoulders, pulling him close. The android turned his gaze to Hank, the genuine smile still on his face.

"I think Sumo has had enough with the ball," Hank said.

"I think you're right, Lieutenant. He's starting to slow down a bit," Conner analyzed.

On cue, Sumo padded over and dropped his saliva coated ball at Conner's feet. He looked up, panting heavily but ready to go again. Hank reached down and picked up the ball, tossing it into a small bag to carry. Sumo let out an audible sigh and whined once he realized play time was over. Hank reached down and gave Sumo a head rub, scruffing up his fur a bit. Turning to the Detroit cityscape, Hank drank in the view. The sun sparkling across the water, the cars speeding down the bridge leading into town, the people in the park itself walking or running by, children giggling and screaming as they chased each other around the play structures.

Yeah. Life was good.

"Are you alright, Hank?" Conner asked with worrying inflection in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm alright. C'mon son, let's take ol' Sumo here for a walk down the path."

"Right beside you, Lieutenant."


End file.
